Tardes de café
by Donnie59
Summary: "Por alguna extraña razón me encontraba, nuevamente, en la cafetería Tweek, leyendo un libro para poder pasar el rato. Pero soy completamente consciente que esa no es el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba aquí." One-Shot. Espero les guste. (:


Por alguna extraña razón me encontraba, nuevamente, en la cafetería Tweek, leyendo un libro para poder pasar el rato. Pero soy completamente conciente que esa no es el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba aquí.

Mientras pasaba las hojas del libro, una cabellera rubia que vibraba de modo intermitente se acerco a mi mesa.

Obviamente, era por su culpa que estaba ahí.

Sinceramente, no sé desde cuando empecé a sentir esto por Tweek. Ni lo entiendo. Se que nos volvimos muy amigos depuse de que Kenneth se fue.

Al comienzo era raro, pero luego sentía una adición por ese muchacho adicto al café. Tenia algo, su mirada ¿Tal vez?, ¿Su vulnerabilidad? o quizá esa sonrisa que deja mis piernas temblando. O todas esas cosas juntas. Todas y cada una de ellas hacían que mi conciencia gritara por estar cerca de Tweek.

Pero también era conciente que era difícil. Me estaba enamorando de un chico, y sinceramente, por más de que se me haya cruzado por la cabeza las mil y un maneras de declararme, el miedo que me genera pensar en un posible rechazo es lo que mantiene ese cariño en la sombras de mis emociones. Pero no sé hasta cuando podré aguantar.

-**Ho-Hola Kyle… Ugh**- Me saludó con esa sonrisa que me vuelve tan loco. Esto no esta funcionando… debo calmarme.

- **Hey Tweek **– A cambio le regalé mi mejor sonrisa. Y noté un leve sonrojo, no era la primera vez que lo notaba, pero, de nuevo, es Tweek, su rubor tranquilamente podía ser por sus nervios. Ese chico, sin duda, debería dejar de tomar café.

- **¿Te traigo lo de siempre?** – Sacó un anotador del delantal.

- **Sip** – Dije, y vacile mordiendo mi labio por los nervios. ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería invitarlo?... Bueno… no hay mucha gente… De hecho soy el único en el bar…

Y mientras divagaba, él llego con mi café dejándolo sobre la mesa y luego volteando.

- **Espera…**- atine a decir, y luego quede mudo.

- **¿Qui-quieres algo más?** – Preguntó curioso.

Tome valor y con mi sonrisa más seductora (¿?) o un intento de ella tal vez, hablé – **A ti** – Su sonrojo valió la pena de mis palabras, solté un risita y agregue.- **Tomar un café contigo **-.

Aun sonrojado, una sonrisa se formo en su boca y asintió tomando el lugar delante mío.

**- N-No quería mo-molestarte po-porque estabas le-leyendo…ugh**- Repuso un tanto vergonzoso.

- **Tweek, tu nunca me molestas.**- Le dije soltando un suspiro.

-**Agh… e-es qu-que si-siempre estas t-tan co-ompenetrado en tu le-lectura que no… ugh… quiero q-que te en-enojes conmigo y te va-vayas y no vuelvas y… OH DIOS MIO… no po-podría soportar que no vu-vuelvas más y no m-e hables… o me odios… OH DIOS, KYLE, PO-POR FAVOR NO ugh ME ODIES!.** – empezó a gritar y con sus típicos delirios comenzó a jalarse el cabello de forma frenética.

En serio, debe ser enfermo que me llegue a resultar tierno sus ataques. Tomé su mano y le di un apretón para que se tranquilizara. **– Hey hey! Calma, jamás podría enojarme contigo, Tweekers… además, al único que puedo llegar a odiar es al culón y aun así seguimos siendo amigos.** – Solté una risa y me aventuré, de nuevo dándole un pequeño apretón a su mano.- **Y no creas que te libraras de mi tan fácil**.- Sonreí y le guiñe un ojo. Por un momento pensé que comenzaría con sus ataques de nuevo, cuando entrelazo sus dedos con los míos me quede hecho una piedra y sentí como subían los colores a mi cara… Mierda… No puede ser tan adorable.

- **N-No sé co-como lo haces, pe-pero siempre lo-logras tranquilizarme.**- Me dijo tímidamente.- **Me gusta estar contigo.**- Y no sé si era yo o en ese bar empezaba a hacer demasiado calor.

Luego de esas palabras, la tarde continuó, charlas sin sentido, con nuestras risas de vez en cuando resonando en los rincones del bar y nuestras manos aun entrelazadas.

Esa tarde no tuve coraje de declararme, pera la visión de nuestras manos entrelazadas era una imagen que me decía claramente que, algún día… No muy lejano, este muchacho cafeinómano seria mío. Y estaba dispuesto a esperar.


End file.
